


Follow the Plan

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Dancing, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Lapdance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the roaring twenties and the group is trying to locate their next target; a gangster who's got a password to a place they're headed to next. Ray finally has a plan after a few failed attempts by his teammates. Sneak in with the performers, get close to the target, and pick his pockets for any information. Ray's going to need Snart's help for that last part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stop getting this idea that Ray's a great dancer because his mom made him take classes when he was younger so this arose. Enjoy!

Ray normally is pretty rational. He likes to think through his plans thoroughly, and he always tries to go over ideas with the team… but half of the time they act on a whim. Sometimes it can go in their favor, or other times the irrationality can really hinder their end goal. The only exception Ray can think of is Snart. He typically has a good idea of what he plans on doing. Either way, he still doesn’t listen to Ray. That’s why Ray’s _usually_ sticks to his own plan.

Usually is the key word.

Times like tonight would be one of his exceptions.

The secretive club they were at was making them all on edge. The twenties, as expected, were an age of rebellion. Everyone is drinking alcohol as if they’re never going to see it again, which Ray understands since they’re in prohibition age. Not only is alcohol in every hand, but there’s plenty of sexual tension everywhere he looks. There are legs tied together, men pressed tightly in the corner as they whisper to their counterpart, some women draped in each others laps as they brush hair out of their eyes tenderly, or a few men and women who have no shame and actually have their hands down each other’s pants.

It’s everything Ray had been expecting. Sex, illegal substances, and plenty of sexual experimentation. What was worrisome was that it felt like police could come barging through any second and there’d be even more chaos. Ray had really never been in a place with so many laws being broken at once.

The surroundings weren’t the best, but trying to get anywhere close to their target was more of a nightmare. The man was a gangster, which was expected for being in the twenties. He was a man with a pudgy stomach and slicked back black hair with graying temples. While he wasn’t a very attractive gentleman, he had money which means he had friends all around him. They’re clearly his collective group of gangsters, and a few men and women of choice.

Sadly, he’s not the man they’re looking for. He’s just a small piece of the puzzle that will hopefully give them a clue for the next piece. At the moment, they just need some sort of clue. Anything, which means they have plenty ways they can go about it. They could kidnap him. Interrogate him. Ray can already hear Snart suggest they rough him up a bit. Sara had suggested a flirtatious approach, a softer approach… something that wouldn’t alert his suspicions.

No one was able to get close without an excuse. Sara had tried first, but had instantly been stopped by at least three other gentlemen on her way there. The combination of the dangerously short silk red dress and her pinned back blond curls was an attention grabber. The jewelry hung from her ears, almost grazing against her shoulders, sparkled in the low light of the club. Every time another guy stopped her, she tilted her head in annoyance, causing the jewelry to twinkle.

Eventually Sara had given up, so Carter stepped up to the plate. He had tried his hand as well, but clearly his exterior was more threatening than welcoming. His suspenders kept his slacks up high and his white dress shirt tucked in. Ray’s not sure if it was the thick cigarette he had hanging from his lips, or the usual scowl Carter wears when he’s assessing a situation, but their targets goons had flagged him quickly.

And if Carter was a threat, there was no sense in Snart or Rory trying. Ray can’t help but imagine Leonard being plucked out immediately. He’s definitely hard not to notice. The combination of his physique, good looks, and constant scowl is usually a warning to most people. Ray’s grown used to it. Although Leonard’s good looks still knock Ray breathless at all times.

Mick wouldn’t have a chance. His bulging muscles, his glower, and way with words would never work in his favor. The idea of Mick trying to weasel his way in is comical to Ray, causing him to laugh under his breath. But without Leonard or Mick, that doesn’t leave many options.

The remaining options are Rip, Kendra, and Ray with racing minds while the others hug the sidelines.

Ray was off to the side at a separate table, one drink out in front of him. He hadn’t touched it since he ordered it, having enough sensibility not to drink and work. But the way his nerves are starting to jump is making that drink seem more enticing as the seconds tick by. While they are time travelers, they certainly have a time limit on capturing their target.

 _“We need another plan. Now.”_ Rip’s voice is unkind in Ray’s ear, annoyed at their previous failed attempts. Ray can understand, but then again they’ve been in far worse situations.

Ray straightens up as he lets his mind focus. He feels his arms cross over his chest out of habit, eyes narrowing quickly after. He can see the back of their target’s head from where he stands, but that’s definitely not good enough. His mouth scrunches to one side as he thinks further, eyes darting around their surroundings.

The stage lights are on, meaning there’s going to be a show soon enough. Considering how close the target is sitting, and he’s also centered in front of the stage, means he’s waiting for that specific show. Ray turns his head as he looks towards the back of the stage. He doesn’t see anyone around…

A commotion comes over his left shoulder, so Ray peers just over to find a small group of women and men walking along the walls of the club. Their wardrobe isn’t much different, but by the way they keep their heads down and are chatting, rather than melding in with the rest of the club tells Ray they must be part of the show.

Ray’s assumption is only proven correct when one of the guards by the back stage entrance straightens up at the sight of them. He moves forward to unhook the velvet rope as they get closer.

Ray can feel his heart quicken as he sees his opportunity. He presses one finger to his ear, already moving before his words can even escape him. “I’ve got an idea.” His hand falls to his sides after his exclamation, pulling at the sleeves of his jacket as he moves right to the back of the group. They’re far more relaxed, so he wants to look like he belongs. Once he slides the coat off, he throws it off to the side, not checking to see where it falls. It’s unimportant.

 _“Ray, are you sure”-_ Kendra’s voice fills the void, which has Ray’s stomach turning. Her lack of confidence in him is rather embarrassing, but Ray thinks he can do this… He can pull this off.

Ray sighs, but keeps it mainly to himself to avoid the eyes of the entertainers. He’s nearly positive that they’re dancers judging by the fact that some are doing stretches as they make their way down the hall. There are at least three members with their dance outfits hung over their forearms.

 _“Dr. Palmer, we really don’t have time to try”-_ Rip starts, but Ray’s not feeling like being the disappointment right now.

“If you guys want to keep trying, be my guest. This is the best idea I see at the moment.” Ray bites back, but this time he presses his finger to his ear hard enough to turn his mic off. If needed, he’ll be able to hear his team. He just won’t be able to responds. Which is just perfect for him.

They’ve no reached the rope, and no one bothers looking up at the guard as they walk past. Ray follows behind, keeping his eyes down as if he’s focusing on his footing. It’s a little too easy, but Ray’s not going to complain. A click sounds behind him as the painted brass piece hooks around and shuts. The velvet rope is now back in place, separating them from the rest of the club.

Ray’s heart is picking up in pace but he keeps his cool. He’s only a few steps back, trying his hardest not to get over eager because then he’ll end up stepping on heels. Instead, he waits patiently as they take a left. Now the room has opened up larger, the ceiling has climbed a few feet, and there’s a large wall with a mirror stretched from one end to the other.

Ray was right. Dancers.

He’ll play it off cool, as if he’s just tending to their needs. Maybe he’ll offer to grab some waters while he also tries to get any information he can. There’s a good chance one of the dancers know their target as well. Ray can’t imagine the gangster waiting so patiently unless he’s invested in one of these dancers. That means he might be able to get close…

The group has split within seconds, leaving Ray standing with a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. He tries to regain his composure, but he can already see eyes on him out of his peripheral vision. He glimpses up just in time to catch the gaze of a redhead. He’s not sure what he expected, but the large smile she gives him isn’t it.

The redhead steps away from her locker, walking over to Ray’s side in her high heels. The clack against the wood from the heels is actually quite nice, but Ray’s far too focused to enjoy the sound. As soon as she’s close enough, she grabs onto Ray’s arm and laces hers through his.

“You’re the new fella, aren’t you!” Her words form a question, but her tone is an answer. Her ruby lips frame her white teeth perfectly, and Ray’s truthfully shocked at how gorgeous she is. Her red hair is perfectly curled, cascading down the left side of her face. Even her makeup seems to be perfectly done. She’s an iconic representation of the twenties, even with her higher pitched voice.

Ray gulps but finds himself nodding. He’s been given his excuse, so he might as well run with it. “Yeah. My name is Ray.”

“Oh, Ray. I like that! You’re super adorable too. My name is Ruby, I’m the leader of our little dance group. Sugar, I cannot thank you enough for joining us so last minute. We all really appreciate it. Roger’s accident was so sudden that nobody was prepared to step up. Changing their routines to Roger’s would throw everybody off so it’s nice to have you fill in the spot instead.” She’s kind, but she’s talking fast. Ray’s following most of it, piecing together information and building off of his assumptions. He’s nearly positive Roger was one of the dancers, had an accident, and no one was willing to fill his spot.

“Of course.” Ray finds himself saying.

“So how much practice have you had? Did you need us to run through the routine before we go out? It might let us all get a feel for one another.” She offers, waving her hands around to herself, Ray, and another woman off to the side.

That woman takes this opportunity to step forward, smiling at Ray with only one side of her mouth tilted up. She reaches out, offering her hand so Ray shakes it. “I’m Roxy.” While Ruby’s full of color, Roxy is edgier. Her hair is a deep black and when the light shines on her it almost looks purple. She’s got her hair in a tight bun at the nape of her neck and her makeup is sharp and smoky. Instead of a dress, she wears tight slacks and a button-up that reveals her bosom. Her suspenders fall just beside her breasts, giving her figure a beautiful shape.

“Ray.” He answers back, tilting his head to her kindly.

Ruby gasps from beside them, bringing a hand forward to hover just in front of her mouth. Her manicured fingernails shimmer under the light. “Ruby, Roxy, and Ray. My goodness that is an amazing show name.”

Roxy snickers, shaking her head at Ruby’s childlike amusement. She turns towards Ray, nodding her head towards their leader. “She’s a hell of a leader.”

Ruby rolls her emerald eyes, her hand reaching out to smack Roxy feather light on the shoulder. “I was just telling Ray we should practice before we go out. I really want tonight to be perfect…” Ruby’s voice turns soft, almost whimsical. Her eyes turn down, long lashes ghosting across cheeks. She turns away with a hint of a smile.

Roxy laughs as she turns around, following after Ruby. Ray slides next to her, now flanking Ruby. “She’s got her man out in the crowd tonight so she’s a little giddy.”

Ruby takes that moment to peer of her shoulder, red lips pushed out in a pout. “Why do you think I’m all dolled up? It’s been a long while since Stan was able to see one of my shows. We haven’t gotten to spend much time together since he’s been so busy.” Ruby leans forward to one of the mirrors, sliding her finger around her eyes to wipe away any smeared eyeliner. “Besides, Becky’s going to be out there too so we should both focus on making our performance amazing.”

At that, Ray turns to Roxy but finds the girl with a blush on her cheeks. Her eyes are downcast at the hat she holds in her hands, smirking. Ray can’t help the way his brows tilt up in question, but Ruby notices this in the mirror and is quick to answer.

“Becky’s her girl. Whenever she gets a chance she brings her up on stage. Even though she hasn’t had enough courage to ask her on a proper date yet.” Ruby turns that into an accusation, now placing her hands on her hips.

Roxy throws one hand up in the air in exasperation. “There’s never a good enough time.”

“Find one tonight. Maybe when you’re dancing up on her.” Ruby turns back around, now patting her pointer finger on her bottom lip to smooth out her lipstick. “How about you, Ray? You got anybody special?”

Ray’s mind drawls blank at first, and he nearly shakes his head no when a face comes into focus. He finds Leonard’s name first, so he smirks fondly. He can almost hear Snart’s disapproving tone as he says Ray’s full name. But clearly that’s exactly the reaction Ruby was looking for.

She gasps, using that as an answer. With a spin on her heel, she’s suddenly pointing at Ray accusingly. “You do! Oh, that’s so cute. Who is it?!”

Ray feels the need to say no, to correct her. Of course Leonard isn’t his special person. He was just thinking about his team. That’s all. His hesitation causes him to see her smile, her pure excitement that Ray might have someone he loves so of course he can’t tell her no. Begrudgingly, he went with the lie. Besides, the sooner he gets the attention off himself the sooner he can find out more about their target.

“Leonard. His name is Leonard.” Ray’s clearing his throat after his declaration, trying to will the blush away from his cheeks. It only causes Ruby to coo even further. Roxy’s wearing a grin at his side, happy that the teasing is off of her.

“Is he here tonight?” Ruby questions with her eyes alight with excitement. There’s a small bounce in her step as she moves closer to Ray to place a hand on his.

Ray opens his mouth, glimpsing from Ruby to Roxy in a fleeting second and then back to Ruby. His throat is closing up, and it’s getting harder for him to continue the lie but if he rolls with it, it should be over soon. “Yes, he is.”

“Honey, if he’s here I recommend you bring him up when we have to pull people from the crowd. It’s far less awkward than having to pick a stranger. I would know.” Roxy’s eyes widen at the memories, slowly shaking her head in horror. “Then Becky came bouncing in like a jackrabbit and saved me one night and I haven’t chosen another stranger since.”

“Roxy is definitely right. I choose Stan every time.” Ruby’s proud at that, bounding on the balls of her feet. Once again, she twists on her heel, now walking powerfully to the front of the group. She plumps her hair once and then starts to move her hips. “We better start stretching and going over the routine.”

-

Leonard slides his way through the throng of people, different fabrics rubbing against his forearms as he goes. He feels scratchy wool, smooth silk, and cotton from a pocket square. With such a thick crowd, it’s hard to avoid anyone. That’s why he’s definitely getting away from the bar.

Once the crowd breaks, Leonard’s actually able to see a few teammates off to the side. Rip and Sara stand close together, heads tilted in towards one another as they have a conversation over the brass instruments currently playing. Rip looks frustrated, but Sara’s shaking her head at him.

Snart moves in, taking a few more steps until he’s at their sides. “What’s the love spat about?”

Rip nearly growls at Sara as he lifts his gaze to Snart. “Palmer’s been gone for nearly twenty minutes now. Clearly his plan isn’t working.”

Sara now turns to Leonard with her brows crunched in anger. “Rip’s being dramatic. Ray left maybe fifteen minutes ago and I saw him slide into the back. He’s closer than any of us have gotten yet. I think we should give him more time.”

“I think we should make another approach on our target and see if we can take him by force. By the looks of it, no other way is going to work.” Rip turns his chin upwards to show his displeasure, as if his curled upper lip isn’t enough.

Sara rolls her eyes, turning back to Len. She lifts her gaze to him, a small question in her eyes.

Snart finds his shoulders rolling nonchalantly, although he can’t help the small concern he feels for his teammate. He turns to Rip with a cool gaze as he decides. “I say a few more minutes. If Raymond doesn’t have any news than we we move in.”

Sara seems happy with that, so she turns back to Rip just in time to smack his shoulder. Rip glowers at her, his hand immediately coming up to soothe the assault but somehow he seems content with Leonard’s suggestion as well. As per usual, Leonard somehow manages to provide a happy medium.

He peers over his shoulder to the back entrance. The guard stands tall with his shirt pulled tight across his chest. He’s not particularly muscular, but his frame is certainly all mass. The velvet rope he guards seems to hang just right, a present obstacle that separates Leonard from Ray.

-

Ray has been focusing. And he means _really_ focusing. He’s got a strong mind, he takes pride in that. Ray was never focused on dancing, obviously. He’s got multiple PhDs and far too much knowledge of sciences. Luckily for him, he had taken dancing classes for far too many years. He can thank his mom later.

Ruby and Roxy had done one routine without Ray and then he hesitantly joined in. He made a few mistakes at first, but Ruby and Roxy approached each one with a small laugh and patience. They ran through it twice, and by the second time Ray’s mind had trapped the routine. He can thank himself for that later.

While they had been dancing Ray had been asking questions. He asked who ran the place, he asked about the gangsters but generalized them as men just in case that offended either Ruby or Roxy. He really hadn’t gotten far but he’ll keep pushing as conspicuously as he can manage.

Then an older man with flyaway white hair and skin spots enters the room with a scowl. He lifts his arms above his head, revealing how hunched he is, but he’s smiling at the group of dancers. “My lovely children,” he starts, “tonight will be a good night. Work your magic, sweethearts.”

The group grins at the old man, some cheer the name Al at his appearance. At the reaction, the old man drops his arms and bows slightly at them all. Ray can’t help but smile at the overly kind atmosphere with everyone and he starts to clap as well.

Al then steps aside and glides his arm through the air to provide a pathway. “My three leading beauties, please move backstage. The show starts soon.”

Ruby beams at that, her arm lacing with Ray’s once more. Ray can’t help but smile down at his new friend just as another arm captures his other. Ray turns around to find Roxy wearing a similar smile. She winks once at Ray before she slides a hat matching hers on top of his head. Together they’re moving forward so Ray follows. His mind starts to race as his heart pounds incessantly in his chest. He’ll have to make his getaway soon… but just outside that stage is their target. Ray can’t let this plan fall through.

The light from the dance room grows dim, now melding with the dim yellow and red lights out in the club room. Ray’s led right up to the edge of the curtain by the ladies, where they peak out excitedly past the velvety red curtains. Ruby, Ray knows instantly, is looking for Stan. By her gasp, he knows she found him.

She lifts her hand, waving her painted nails excitedly. “Ray! Come look at my man.”

Ray snickers but he peers over both Ruby’s and Roxy’s heads. He narrows his eyes, trying to let the light adjust. Faces come into focus and from here he can actually see the target’s eyes. He tries to calm himself, but his adrenaline is only coursing stronger at the closeness.

Ruby lifts her hand, curling her fingers to point to the center of the tables. Ray follows her finger until he figures out whom she’s pointing at. Their target.

Ray looks down at her with wide eyes. “That man in the center is your boyfriend?”

Ruby’s white teeth clamp down on her bottom lip, eyes softening dreamily. “Isn’t he the cutest?”

Ray peers back over at the man he now knows is named Stan. Previously, Rip had only given them a last name and his gangster nickname, which Ray couldn’t have deduced the name Stan from either. He feels his lips separate in shock but he finds himself nodding. “He seems a little…”

Roxy’s laughing beside him, patting him lightly on the arm. “Intimidating? He definitely is. But he’s a nice guy when you actually get to know him.”

“He’s so masculine but his soft side is the best thing about him. He’s known as a big tough guy on the streets, but he’s just one big sweetheart. And he’s got a lot of dough too.” Ruby’s fingers curl around the curtain as she leans against it. Her gaze holds the whimsical love Ray’s only seen a few times in his life.

“Ugh, don’t make me upchuck.” Roxy teases.

Ray takes a step back, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He smiles at Roxy through puffed lips, a way of letting her know he’s just trying to relax. When he spins around, finally out of hearing distance, he presses a finger to his ear to activate the piece again.

“Rip,” he starts.

There’s a small crackle followed by a desperate sounding Rip. _“Palmer. What’s going on?”_

“Can Snart hear me?” Ray questions instead. No time for small tack.

Another click.

_“What’d you do, Raymond?”_

“Look,” Ray starts, turning back around to find Ruby and Roxy pushing each other playfully. Ray can’t help but sigh. He was hoping to get out of this. Slip out and get close to the target when he was occupied with the show. That’s not going to work now that he knows Ruby plans on plucking him out of the crowd. He turns back around to make sure they can’t see him talking. “I’m going to be able to get you close to the target. Think you can pick his pockets for some information?”

 _“Of course I can, Boy Scout._ ” Leonard’s voice takes on a different tone. He sounds suave as he talks, as if he’s excited by the idea. Ray’s sure he’s glad he’ll be a part of the action.

“You’ll know when I need you. Just get closer to the stage. Make sure you’re visible.” Ray’s words are clipped as he talks. As soon as he’s finished with his instructions, he lifts a finger and turns the ear piece off once more. Just in time too, because he hears his name being called.

“Ray! Where’s your man?” Roxy calls.

Ray shakes his head as he forces a smile on his face. It’s getting harder to act casual now that he’s part of the show, going to be near the target, and he’s now got Len involved. Roxy and Ruby have their hands on him again, leaning over the edge of the curtain with him as they search for Snart.

Ray’s truthfully happy they gave him an excuse to look. Now he’ll be prepared. He’ll know exactly where Len is so he can drag him to the stage when the time calls. He scans eyes over the crowd, finding nothing but unfamiliar places. He glimpses at the end of the tables just in time to find the crowd break. Snart’s now standing at the edge of people, his hands sliding in his pockets as he surveys the front portion of the club.

Ray swallows hard as he lifts his hand to point at his teammate. “There he is.” He announces.

Ruby and Roxy follow his finger excitedly, eyes darting across faces until they find who Ray must be pointing at. Roxy whistles low, turning back to Ray with an impressive look. Ruby on the other hand gasps at the sight of him.

“Ray, he’s absolutely handsome!” Ruby exclaims, turning back to share a smile with Ray.

“Maybe after all of this we can get a bottle of hooch.” Roxy offers, wiggling her brows at Ray and Ruby.

“I don’t think your dame will like that too much, Roxy. We know she’s a bit of a goody-two-shoes.” Ruby answers seriously, her lips puckering in disappointment. “We’ll come up with something for Becky. Maybe we can pick up some juice somewhere.”

Ray huffs a laugh out through his nose at Ruby’s kindness. The two shoot back a few ideas, but there’s no more time. The lights lower and there’s a soft glow on the stage. This is their cue. Ruby claps her hands excitedly a few times before she straightens up and steps behind Roxy.

Roxy takes one deep breath and then steps out onto the stage in her high heels. The sight of her, with her hat tipped down just enough to hide the top half of her face brings a round of cheers. Her painted lips reveal her flirtatious smirk. Ruby’s next, just a few steps behind. She beams, turning to face the crowd as she walks out. The cheers continue, followed by a few hollers. Ray’s next, walking in a similar fashion to Roxy with his hat tilted just perfectly.

Three chairs await them, spread out evenly amongst the stage. The chairs have their backs to the crowd, so the dancers do the same. They take their stance in front of the chairs, their backs strong to the audience.

The music then starts. Slow, inviting, and seductive.

The first beat signifies their start. They lower themselves slowly to their chairs, keeping their backs straight. Their hands start at their waists, dragging them slowly up their sides to drag attention to their bodies until their fingers reach the nape of their necks. The next beat comes and they twist to the side, smiling at the audience.

Another beat and they twist to the other side, showing that same smile.

-

Leonard’s eyes follow the figures as they come out on the stage. The cheers around him make him lift his own hands to start clapping. He would like to avoid the attention of the men around him, because if he’s learned one thing about the early twentieth century it would be people don’t hold back when they’re offended.

The figures stand with their back to the audience until the music starts. They start their movements, slow at first and then more provocative as they pop their figures out. Leonard would usually be entertained by a show like this, as if it’s an authentic experience in history, but he’s too busy trying to find Ray. His eyes dance across the backs of the heads in the audience but no one looks like Ray.

He turns his gaze back to the dancers as they rise from their chairs and turn to face the audience. They bring one leg up each in unison, placing it on the chair as they swirl their hips. The dancing is actually eye catching, and while Leonard’s not a choreographer, he would say that the dancers are doing quite well.

Leonard then notices the woman in the center, always one step closer to the end of the stage. She’s clearly the lead and Len can understand why. She’s stunning… but her eyes are on one person. Snart’s gaze lowers and lowers until he pieces together exactly who she’s got her gaze locked on.

Now he knows she’s tied with the target, but he can’t figure out how Ray’s going to get him any closer. He must have gotten familiar with the woman back stage, seeing as Ray’s overtly friendly. Perhaps he plans on brining Leonard backstage to meet her and she’s their way to the target.

But then the figures are turning their chairs to face the audience and Len’s gaze is taken to the side. He finds the taller figure, the only male out of the three, dancing just as his female counter parts. The three bend at the waist, keeping their hips pointed in the air as they grab onto the back of the chair and the seat. They tilt their heads to the audience, grinning flirtatiously as the roll their hips to show off the rear ends.

The glimpse under the hat is when Snart finally realizes where Ray is. The man has a lot more talents then Len could have ever guessed. Now he knows dancing is certainly one of those talents.

Now that he’s made the realization that it’s his teammate, Leonard can’t seem to take his eyes off of Ray. He really should be paying attention to the target as well, but Ray’s filling his mind. After all, Ray said Len would know when he needed him so he can’t feel too awful by having his eyes glued to Palmer.

With one more twist and a move with them sitting in their seats, the dancers rise to their feet and are now descending the stretched steps of the stage to the audience. Leonard’s eyes dart to the lead to find the redhead lean down and snatch their target.

Leonard now knows how he’s going to get close to the target. It’s risky but he can definitely do it. His eyes scan the crowd until he finds Ray, who’s only a few people away. Ray seems to be looking at the offered selection of people, a few men and women who call for his attention, but he peers up and his gaze locks with Leonard’s. Ray curls his finger as he steps closer to Leonard, now claiming him.

Snart takes his chance, now stepping towards him, away from the crowd and to the sitting area where the more prestigious club goers are located. Ray extends his hand so Leonard gives him his. Now, hand in hand, Ray leads him up to the stage. Leonard can’t help but glimpse to the side, finding the other dance with a woman in tow.

They’re ascending the steps this time and Ray’s getting closer to his own chair. Once they’re close enough, Ray spins Leonard around and pushes him down in the chair. It’s not rough, but firm.

Leonard looks up at Ray, finding the other looking down at him with a serious expression. With one tilt of his head in the direction of the target, Snart is absolutely certain this is his chance. Ray never misses a beat, despite his reminder. He steps around Len, his hands trailing across Snart’s chest as he goes.

Leonard can’t help but peer to the side, getting one speedy look at the target as Ray’s hands slide down his torso to the waist band of his slacks. Those hands then disappear as Ray appears at his side, catching Leonard’s gaze. Their noses nearly brush as Ray walks back around to the front of him. This time, Leonard lets Ray drag his gaze with him.

Snart now stares forward, eyes fully on Ray as he continues on the routine in front of him. There’s a few more body rolls but finally more contact comes. Out of the corner of his eye, Len can see the dancers stepping forward in unison. They lift their legs until they’re comfortably sat on top of their captives.

Snart’s hand automatically lifts to encompass Ray’s waist, keeping him where he sits. Ray takes this moment to roll his hips forward while placing one hand at the back of Snart’s neck. Leonard really wants to focus on this. Ray and only Ray, but he’s got a job to do after all and now is the best moment. No one can focus when they have a beautiful dancer in their lap, and the rest of the audience is too blinded by the dancing to notice. The lights should also be just low enough that Snart’s hand won’t even be noticed.

Ray’s hands then clasp at the collar of his shirt, trailing down until they find his first button. There’s a pop, and Leonard’s attention is brought back to Ray when he realizes the other ripped the first button off his shirt. Snart can’t help but glower, trying to keep himself under control as he works his magic.

Ray’s then standing as are the others, but Leonard’s already got what he was looking for. He brings his hand back to himself as Ray stands, understanding his hand won’t be hidden by Ray’s knee. He brings the target’s wallet to his side, slipping it snugly in his pocket.

The dancers swing their legs off of their captives, now moving to stand in front of them. They twist, keeping their backs to their captives while they face the crowd. Leonard takes this time to swallow, trying to fix the dryness he currently has in his mouth.

He takes his time to admire the backside of Ray. The broadness of his shoulders, his slim waist in comparison to his muscles, and the very round ass he’s sporting in his slacks. There’s a little more gyrating that causes Len’s stomach to tighten and a flush of warmth to spread across his body.

Before he can give the reaction much thought, Ray’s lowering himself right onto Leonard’s lap. Once he’s low enough, his hands grip the muscle of Len’s thighs, keeping himself elevated just enough. His body’s moving against Len’s deliciously, and the friction is just perfect.

Snart finds his hands moving back up on their own accord to find purchase on Ray’s hips once again. The song is coming to a close by the way the music is slowing down to a soft bravado. Ray’s leaning back, his back now pressed tightly against Len’s torso. One hand leaves Snart’s thigh to slide up his side until he finds the perfect spot just below Leonard’s ear. He cups his teammate’s neck as the song closes and the lights darken.

For a second, there’s only blackness. No sound. Just Ray’s breath ghosting across Leonard’s face. Leonard finds himself turning further into Ray’s warmth, their noses bumping within that second. Then there’s clapping from the audience and the lights flicker back on to their boring glow.

Ray’s standing up, eyes glimpsing over at his dance partners. The three are smiling at one another as their captives stay seated. Within seconds, the dancers turn back around to find their captives and whisper a few instructions.

Ray leans forward, his hand back on Snart’s shoulder. He leans to the other side of Len’s face, his lips grazing against his ear unconsciously. “Did you get it?”

Leonard only nods in response.

“Meet me by the back entrance. Near the guard.” Ray then says. He doesn’t wait for an answer. Instead, he steps back, now turning and walking off the stage. Both of the remaining dancers fall in line, exiting the stage as the crowd continues to roar.

Leonard takes this second to step up from the chair, pull his pants a little further to keep himself situated, and move off the stage. He keeps his head ducked as he wedges through the crowd, getting further away from the target and quickly. It’s funny, considering how they had spent most of their time getting closer. Now he’s rushing away.

He’s breaking through the throng of people once more until he’s at the hall towards the back entrance. He’s hoping this is what Ray was talking about, considering this is where he disappeared before this whole fiasco started. He waits, his fingers heavy against the wallet inside his pocket.

Someone whistles beside him so his head turns in the opposite direction of the velvet rope. He finds Sara looking at him with wide eyes and a huge grin, but most importantly a question. Rip’s hanging right over her shoulder, not as amused but curious. Leonard rolls his eyes but slips his hand inside his own pocket to pull out just a sliver of the brown wallet. Once he’s certain the two have had a good look, he slips it back in protectively.

Sara flashes him a wink happily while Rip’s shoulders instantly deflate. Leonard’s watching Sara turn back around to point a finger in Rip’s face to gloat about her decision, but he’s feeling a presence at his side.

Leonard turns to his left just in time to find Ray exiting from the backroom. The guard is pulling the velvet rope back just as Ray walks past, followed by the two other women he had danced with on stage. Leonard pushes off the wall, taking a step forward when Ray’s eyes land on him.

Ray lifts a brow in question to which Leonard only gives him a curt nod to answer. He got the wallet.

Ray’s teeth are revealed as his lips curl up in a smile. He completes the last few steps until he’s standing in front of Leonard, practically radiating. Snart understands why. Ray had a plan, he followed through, and it ended in reward. Leonard’s happy for him.

“Ray, why don’t you introduce us to your beau!” A feminine voice suggests from behind. Two faces then arrive at Ray’s side. The two dancers from before.

“Oh,” Ray blushes at the title, eyes dropping away from Len just in time. He lifts his hand as he waves at Snart. “This is Leonard. Len,” Ray swallows at the nickname, glimpsing up at Snart to make sure he didn’t overstep. Snart doesn’t react, he only gives the two women a small smile. “This is Roxy and Ruby.”

“Ladies,” Leonard starts, reaching out to shake both of their hands, “Excellent dancing. Absolutely breathtaking.”

Ruby’s reaching out to place a hand on Ray’s biceps. “If Ray hadn’t come tonight we would’ve been short a dancer. It would have been a catastrophe. We’re very thankful for him.”

Leonard’s eyes are drawn back to Ray’s ghosting across his lips until he reaches Ray’s eyes. He nods, smirking. “He’s something special.” Snart agrees, which was apparently the right answer. Ray’s cheeks flush a deep red so quickly that Len’s almost worried.

“Roxy!”

Roxy’s head turns at the sound of her name, finding her blond counterpart squeezing through the crowd. There’s one man who doesn’t budge so the feisty woman reaches out to slap his chest. The man scowls, rubbing at his chest but he moves out of the way. She flips her curls out of her face, glaring at him for a few seconds before she turns back to her girlfriend. She flashes Roxy the brightest smile and wraps her arms around her.

“Babydoll, that was amazing.” She tells Roxy proudly, pulling back to tuck a piece of Roxy’s dark hair out of her face.

Roxy’s grinning crookedly at her, keeping one arm snugly around her girl’s waist. “You’re swell, Becky. Thanks for coming tonight. I know you were busy.”

“Anything for you.” Becky leans forward, placing a kiss at the end of Roxy’s nose.

“Kitten!”

All eyes turn around just in time to find Len’s and Ray’s target sneak around the side. He straightens his jacket down his torso as he reaches Ruby. She’s giddy as she bounds forward to wrap her arms around his neck. The target goes with it, wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up to twirl her around once before he sets her back down.

Ruby pulls back, placing a hand on his face. “Stan, I hope you liked the show.” She bats her lashes at him as she captures her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes dart down to her mouth as he nods.

“I always do, kitten.” He repeats, leaning down to capture her lips with his. It’s tender, just a soft press of lips but it has Ruby reeling. She’s still got her eyes closed as he pulls back, looking proud as ever to have that effect on her.

Leonard takes this moment to wrap his arm around Ray’s waist. He’s catching the drift of the atmosphere now and he certainly doesn’t want them to stand out. He pulls him close, causing Ray to take a soft inhale of breath when their bodies come into contact. Leonard can’t help smiling at the reaction.

“Ray, sweetheart,” Ruby’s voice is excited as she turns around to face Ray and Len. “You and Leonard are more than welcome to join us at Stan’s place tonight. We’re having a party and we’d love for you two to join.”

Roxy steps forward just as Ruby spins back around to face Stan. The two are already enraptured with each other. “There’ll be a lot of other people there but you can hang with me and Becky. We typically stick to ourselves most of the time.” Roxy flashes Ray another smile as she presses her elbow into his side. “We’re blowing this popsicle stand for now though. See you two later.”

“We’re headed out too. Hopefully we’ll have time to catch you guys later.” Ray adds on as he brings his hand to cup Len’s neck. He winks at Roxy as she heads off with Becky at her side.

He turns to Len, wiggling his brows to let him know they should get moving. Leonard doesn’t have to take any more signs. He steps forward, keeping his arm around Ray to make sure they don’t draw any attention. They’re down the hall before they realize it and head straight for the exit. The sooner they get out the sooner they can move on to the next mission.

They turn the corner and push their way through the doors. There are no lights outside the place. It’s in hiding to avoid any raids. They’d be busted big time with all the alcohol they’re selling. The second the wooden doors swing shut behind them, Ray’s dragging his hand back to himself so Leonard does the same.

“Look,” Ray starts, swallowing around the nerves he feels. “I understand how absolutely awkward that was but we got what we needed so I think that’s really important to keep in mind. I completely understand if you”-

Leonard’s spinning around, grabbing Ray by the tie. He gives him no time to react before he pulls Ray down to capture him in a firm kiss. It’s a matter of seconds, but it’s a message. He slides his lips against Ray’s once, adding more emotion in case Ray didn’t get it the first time. He pulls back, keeping his hand on Ray’s tie as he looks up at the other.

Ray’s tongue darts out across his now wet bottom lip. He finally opens his eyes, finding Snart looking right back. He can’t say much so he only finds himself nodding.

Len quirks a smile, releasing Ray’s tie to grasp onto his hand instead. “We need to get back to the ship. Rip’s going to want this wallet immediately.”

“Yeah,” Ray says breathlessly, allowing Len to tug his hand and keep him moving.

They walk in silence for the majority of the journey. Neither can think of what to say in that moment, but their conjoined hands is plenty. Len can feel Ray’s heartbeat at the edge of Ray’s palm, which is rather quick. He’d be worried, but Len’s sure his heart is beating just as quickly at the promise of what’s to come next.

The door to the ship opens as they near it and automatically shuts behind them once the push forward. They move down the hall, past the rooms, past the kitchen, and straight to the center of the ship. So far Rip and Sara are the only two who’ve made it back so far, and the two are too close for it to be casual.

Sara’s got herself up on the center console, her dress hiked up on her thighs. Rip stands just beside her knee, one hand on the exposed skin. Their heads are titled to one another, that is until they hear Ray and Leonard make their entrance.

Rip’s stepping away from Sara instantly, his focus now on their findings. “Did you grab it?” He questions.

Leonard doesn’t answer. Instead he dips his free hand in his pocket and pulls out the worn, brown wallet. He wiggles it once and then tosses it over the room in Rip’s direction. The captain catches it smoothly, instantly opening it and laying it flat against the center console. Sara’s jumping off the table to hover over Rip’s shoulder, interested in dissecting the wallet.

“We’ll be back.” Snart says simply, now pulling on Ray’s hand again. He doesn’t let him go, not even when they stood in front of Rip and Sara. He tugs him just past the other exit of the cortex, quickly running out of patience. This hall won’t be enough privacy, considering if Sara or Rip move to the other side of the room they’ll be able to see straight down the corridor. So Len leads them further down until the can take a right down the hall of a few bedrooms. One being Leonard’s.

He doesn’t wait to reach said bedroom. Their hands disconnect as Leonard’s pushing Ray up against the cool metal of the ship, crowding his space instantly. Their lips are on one another again, wet and hot as they move hungrily against each other. Ray can feel his lips burn from the friction since his lips are a little chapped, but Leonard’s tongue grazes against his bottom lip to satiate the pain.  

Ray’s hands have wound up around Leonard’s neck without him noticing. The worst part is he can’t help the groan that leaves him from the feeling of Leonard’s tongue working against his.

Snart takes that noise as a victory, pulling back to look into Ray’s brown eyes. His head tilts the slightest to the side as he admires Ray’s pink lips. “Let’s see how well your hips work as you ride me, Pretty Boy.”

Ray’s moaning this time at the filthy talk, lips parting as he feels his body overheat. Leonard launches forward with that same smile, putting it into the kiss. He somehow manages to work smoothly as he moves his mouth against Ray’s, now guiding the other back towards his bedroom door.

They stop just beside the lock, never breaking the kiss as Len lifts his hand and places it flat against the hand pad. There’s a small flash of blue followed by a click and Leonard’s bedroom door is sliding open. He decidedly breaks the kiss then, looking up at Ray with a starving gaze. He uses his hands on Ray’s hips to guide him into the room, back and back until they reach the mattress.

Ray’s down first, his back hitting the material of Len's bed and bouncing in response. Len’s quickly after, his chest landing on top of Ray’s. There kissing again, filling the room with wet noises and moans. Which Ray notes that his new favorite sound is the way Snart growls softly just before his teeth nibble at Ray’s bottom lip.

Ray can’t help but smile as he remembers his success. He’d acted on a whim, he realizes, but he constructed a plan as he went along and things went smoothly. Now he’s got information on their target, a happy team, and Leonard Snart grinding their hips together.

His new plan?

Making sure every mission ends with Snart kissing him. He might be able to stick with that plan.


End file.
